From the Depths
by Seducteeown
Summary: Odysseus and his men have just escaped Scylla, and continue their voyage through the open ocean. But what kind of monsters are swimming about underneath the deep waters? Odysseus and and his men are about to find out.


"Scylla had just snatched and killed six of my best men; I couldn't fathom the feeling of being eaten up, chewed and swallowed to death! The thought sent chills down my spine, and I sighed, prepared for whatever came next. I could see calm waters straight ahead, and I felt apprehensive although it didn't appear hazardous. I proceeded my way to the topmost section of the ship to behold any threats that we might encounter. Nothing, there was nothing I could see-OH! But what is this? I squinted my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating like a lunatic.

"Yes, yes. It was a shape. It was a shape nearly identical to the main sail on my ship. Pointed on all three sides, it accelerated in size growing monumental! I called out to my men, 'SOMETHING AHEAD! ' They all had looks of hysteria and horror on their faces while trying to comprehend what could occur. Was it a menacing creature? Was it another ship? Countless questions entered my head; I was beyond disconcerted. The wind was voraciously increasing in speed; the waves were becoming sharper and rough.

"The shape was enormous now; in a matter of minutes this mystery would reach us. It changed direction, but still didn't leave my sight! It was making its way forward, near the left side of the ship. It came around the back of the ship and to the right side, repeated the cycle many times, coming closer to the ship with each pass. What was it doing? Everyone on the ship remained hushed, even though we were all terrified. Suddenly I realized! It was circling around us waiting to attack. The ship was its prey! The shape I see is its fin! A fish! No-a Megalodon! This gigantic shark could put us to the grave. It plummeted upward out of the raging sea. The mouth was wide open, showing numerous rows of pearly white, needle-like teeth. The light was becoming limited, and the feeling of impending doom was omnipresent. The entire ship was inside the mouth, and we were being consumed into darkness.

"I was shoved and thrown left and right as the Megalodon dived back into the depths of the sea, pulling us into a dark, spiraling abyss. Oxygen was becoming sparse as we descended under. The pain was beyond anything I've ever experienced. Getting thrown into everything around me, feeling the teeth of this beast brush my back, feeling the blood run down my body. Imagine fifty swords going into your back at the same time in a battle. I prayed like never before, pleading for this gruesomeness to end. But I knew it was too late. An immeasurable number of my men could be dead; I could hear groans of agony. The angle was getting steeper and straighter, creating a very rigid angle making it difficult to keep balance. My feet slipped from under me and the ship was now straight up and down. I grabbed the mast, near the sharp part on the end. Sharp! That was the key to destroying the creature once and for all. I used my whole body to swing backwards, then shot forward, pointing the mast to the roof of the monster's mouth. It took all the strength I had left, but I heard a low, deafening sound of pain.

"It had worked! The mast had shot through the mouth, and had made room for us to escape. I gathered all the men I could find and squirmed out of the space. We stood on top of the mouth and we could see land just a few feet away. 'Go on, I'll meet you on shore.' They nodded and followed my instruction. I stayed behind to get one last look at the Megalodon, more than one-hundred feet wide was the body, and I wondered how I could have destroyed a creature so stupendous in size. Shaking my head, I jumped off the mouth and headed toward land where my men were applauding and chanting 'Praise Odysseus! Conqueror of the mighty Megalodon!'

"We stayed there for two days and nights refueling our minds and bodies. We also gathered supplies to begin the building of a raft for our voyage home.?


End file.
